


Mosquito

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie! Is that a hickey?Oneshot/drabble





	Mosquito

Stanley Uris walked into the Quarry and paused. He rose an eyebrow. Richie Tozier was looking suspicious honestly right now, and more than usual he meant.

“Is that a hickey?”

Was Richie actually blushing too? Weird.

“Uh…no. It’s a mosquito bite…?”

Okay but he said it like a question, so obviously it was a lie. Stan smirked. Before he could call him out though, they both heard footsteps.

Eddie Kaspbrak walked up to them, looking flushed. “Hey guys, what’s—“

“Hey mosquito,” Stan said smugly.

Oh yeah, you better believe he knew what was going on.


End file.
